


Vacation

by mrbrownstone



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Road Trips, Slurs, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbrownstone/pseuds/mrbrownstone
Summary: Hyungwon really needs a break, and a friend of his is eager to give it to him.





	1. Rainy

Rain pelts the windshield of a deep red 1970 Chevrolet Camaro, the wipers whining with each swipe as it clears the glass of the water. The car slows, turning into a gas station and pulling up to pump with a slight squeak from the brakes. Put into park and turned off, the whisper of rock music dies with the lights and movement from the wipers. There's a still silence in the car, jingling of keys as the driver shoves them into his coat pocket. 

 

"Do you want me to grab you anything? A snack perhaps?" His voice is warm and vibrates against everything in the tight confines of the vehicle. There's no response to his question, so he opens his door and steps out with a grunt. Pulling up his hood, he nudges his door shut and locks the car doors. 

 

The trip inside was brief, the man stealing glances out of the window every chance he could. He wasn't afraid of anything happening, he never had been, he just wanted to be assured. He brings a case of beer to the counter, asking for gas on pump 5 and a pack of menthol cigarettes. He pays with cash, sliding it over the counter with his ID. The rather aged women takes his money, squinting at his date of birth. She makes a soft noise before sliding it back, finally ringing him up for his purchases.

 

"My nephew's wife has that last name. Oh isn't as uncommon as I thought." 

 

The man merely purses his lips in a pinched smile, eyes squinting to show off something kind. He takes the change when it's given to him and leaves the gas station with a sigh. He really hated having to talk to people, seeing small talk as something useless. He approached the car, unlocking his door and letting it swing open. 

 

"I got beer for later," He speaks, leaning in to rest the pack in the passenger's lap. "Hold on to it for me."

 

The driver pouts his lips, head tilting when he sees the exhausted expression his passenger wore. A huff falls from his lips, hand reaching out to pinch his cheek. He didn't want him to look so tired, it wasn't pretty on him. 

 

"Cheer up. We're only a few minutes away now. Besides, you'll like a little vacation, right?" Just like before, his voice is still as warm and is ignored with no response. The lack of communication sparks something in the driver, a hateful snarl curling on his lips. He pulls his upper body out of the car and slams the door shut, mumbling about his passenger being a brat, how he could at least shake his head. He tries to control his anger as he gets the gas, leaning against the car as he stares at the puddles forming on the concrete. He wouldn't have to drive much longer, and for that he was thankful. 

 

Driver climbs back into the car and picks up his new pack of cigarettes. He watches the passenger eye him out of his peripheral, making a brow raise as he pulled one out and put it between his lips. He pushed in the lighter, pulling his keys from his pocket and starting the car. He waited for it to pop back out before lighting his cigarette, cracking his window as he took a drag. There was a slight grimace on his passenger's face and he couldn't help his chuckle. 

 

"I know you hate it when I smoke, but this trip has me wound up. We'll shower when we get there so the smell won't linger." 

 

☯

 

The roads grew more narrower, bumpier as they drew closer to their destination. A sigh fell from the diver's lips and he tapped his thumbs on the wheel, letting the passenger know he had something to say. 

 

"When we get here, you need to be good for me. They think you're my little brother, you've got special needs- Do you understand?" The first response the whole ride was a miffed little nod, and the man continued. "You don't talk to them and you don't make eye contact. Keep your head down and your mouth shut." There's another nod and the car pulls into a thin gravel driveway. It's not long before the car is parked and shut off.

 

Another sigh and he reaches over, carefully untying the gag from the passenger's mouth. Spit connects his lips to the fabric in little strings and he flexes his jaw, tongue pathetically getting used to having freedom again. The driver tosses the gag into the floor boards and climbs out of the car. With a light smack to the roof of the car, he gives his passenger the go ahead to join him outside. He does, arms wrapped around himself and eyes scanning the expanse of woods that surrounded them. There was no escaping this, and he knew that. He walked around to join the driver, who carefully wrapped his digits around one of his thin wrists. 

 

"Let's go inside, get you warmed up, _namdongsaeng_..."


	2. Clean

The inside of the lodge is a cozy warm, the only sounds being the low mumble of voices and the crackle of fire tucked away in the stove. The wooden floors creak with each step and give the occupants a hint that they aren't alone. A man, on the burly yet short side, steps from the lounge to greet the two who just entered. He seems to perk up when he sees a familiar face. 

 

"My God, it's been ages, Oh! Where the hell have you been?" The man reaches out a hand to shake with the driver, a smile stretching on his rather scruffy face. The driver shakes his hand firmly, offering his own grin. 

 

"It's been a while, for sure. I've been working non stop, finally got a chance to take a vacation. How've you been, Yoo?" 

 

Hyungwon lifts his head only for a moment, glancing to the man the driver was speaking to. The lithe boy found him handsome, his sharp eyes like that of a wolf. To his dismay, their gazes lock. In a panic, he lowers his head quick and prays the man says nothing. 

 

"I've been pretty swell. Who's this pretty boy you got?" The man, called Yoo, steps closer to inspect the now cowering figure. The driver steps between them.

 

"He's my little brother. He's kind of messed up in the head, so I have to keep an eye on him. He can't communicate for himself," The driver explains, a tight smile on his lips. 

 

"Shownu, man, you never told me you had a brother! But if he's retarded, I don't blame you for not showing him off," Yoo laughs, a hand over his gut as his eyes thin out in the force of his joy. The driver named Shownu gives a chuckle in turn. 

 

Conversation doesn't last much longer before they're led to their room, Shownu's hand tight around Hyungwon's wrist. He shuts the door behind them and takes a seat on the bed with a huff. He seems tired, wound up from the drive, and Hyungwon hugs his middle tightly. His closed in body language makes Shownu pout. 

 

"You look all grim again, kitten. Do you want a bath? We can warm up in the water and then lay down, get some rest for tomorrow. I want to go hunting in the morning, so I need you to stay here and be good for me," He leans over the edge of the bed to sift around in a chest for some pajamas. "You'll probably sleep in anyway, right? You usually do." 

 

Hyungwon says nothing, eyes locked on the ground. The silence that fills the room seems to irritate Shownu, making him stand up from his spot on the bed. He steps up to Hyungwon, occupying the space in front of him.

 

"Talk to me, kitten. You're allowed," He speaks, voice low and dripping with a concealed anger. 

 

"Want.. to bathe..." His voice sounds smaller than it used to be, more pathetic. Shownu smiles. With careful touches, he leads Hyungwon to the bathroom and peels his clothes from his thin body. Once bare, Shownu stops touching and lets him wash himself. While keeping a close eye, he strips himself of his own clothes and scrubs his skin clean of every sin and disease that he came in contact with that day. 

 

With the both of them clean, Shownu tosses the younger a towel whilst draping his own around his neck. After drying his own hair, he tugs on the bottoms of his pajamas. 

 

"You can wear the shirt. You don't have any clothes here, and mine won't fit you," He speaks. handing the pajama shirt to Hyungwon. The other man takes it, feeling all too bare as he tugged the baggy shirt onto his body. His fingers clutch the bottom of the shirt to hold it down, an attempt to hide himself, and kept his eyes on the tiled floor. 

 

"Let's go to bed, I'm exhausted."


	3. Coffee

Hyungwon wakes alone, a feeling he hasn't been able to savor in what feels like an eternity. How long has it been really, he thinks, sitting up in the bed with a yawn. His blurry vision trails along the room he's occupying, landing on the door cracked open. He chews on his lip when he's given an idea, a sort of moment of clarity like he could run away into the woods and escape this. 

He knew that was ridiculous, given that the man named Shownu was already in the woods with a weapon. He instead crawled out of the bed, tugging the shirt down on his thighs with a soft sigh. Tip toeing, Hyungwon tries not to draw attention as he slips into the lounge room to look for breakfast. He nearly jumps in place when a gruff cough bounces off of the walls. His head whips around until his eyes are locked on Yoo, the man from last night. 

"Hey pretty boy, whatchu out of bed for?" 

Yoo was sitting on the sofa, a coffee in hand and a smug grin on his face. Hyungwon thought he was still handsome, and just as dangerous as Shownu. His head lowers instinctively and it makes the man coo, picking himself up from his spot to approach the boy. His fingers grip the bottom of the shirt tighter the closer that Yoo got to him.

"You're not actually brain dead, are you?" 

Hyungwon's head jolts up, eyes wide as a cold panic settles within his core. His hands let go of the hem of the shirt to pull into a pleading pair of hands, just in front of his chest. 

"Please don't tell him you know, please, I'm begging you--." Hyungwon sounds terrified, voice high with sheer terror. He doesn't know what would come of it, and he doesn't want to find out. He does know, however, that Kihyun doesn't understand the severity of his position in Shonwu's life, given his raised brows and confused curl of his lip. His calloused hands gently grasp Hyungwon's, lowering them to try and calm him.

"Hey, relax. I figured he wouldn't be open about whatever you two have. He's weird," Yoo assures him, gentle when he pulls Hyungwon to the couch and lets him sit down. "Do you want some coffee? A slice of sweet bread?"

Hyungwon is completely dumbfounded by his kindness, by his compliance with his evident coherence, and fails to respond to the question right away. After his brain attempts to process the last few moments, he offers a weak nod. Really, he's starving. His stomach turned at the idea of having a slice of bread, joyous at the hopes of being fed. Yoo vanishes into the kitchen and Hyungwon is left to himself, picking at the hem of his shirt.

His heart doesn't calm down, not for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Feelings? ,':^)


End file.
